Oda Seiichi
"Silver Heir." - Snakes Oda Seiichi (織田聖一, Seiichi Oda) is a Shinigami of Japanese descent, the first heir to the Oda Clan and a co-lieutenant of the 1st Division. Seiichi is the head of the Management Department, sidelined from his role as the head of the Emergency Forces due to injuries he sustained during the Big Bang. Seiichi is the embodiment of his clan's ideals, and often clashes with his partner Kevesi Tachibana. Prior to the Big Bang, Seiichi was the 3rd Seat of the 1st Division, and has spent his whole Shinigami career in the 1st. Appearance Seiichi is a tall, lanky Shinigami with pale skin. His body is athletic and toned, with the build of a distance runner. His musculature is not obvious or bulky, and due to his height he appears very thin. He holds himself with a dignified posture, and has an almost uncomfortably rigid way of holding his shoulders back and his back straight. His skin is mostly unmarked, though he has several scars across his chest, and a large, healing burn wound on his left thigh. Seiichi has a rectangular head with a strong jawline, a flat profile and a small, straight nose. His eyes are almond-shaped and are the famous Oda Clan shade of amber. He has a scar on his right cheek, one between his eyebrows, and another that runs under his left eye. His hair, also an Oda trait, is silver, spiked up in the front and pulled into a small ponytail on the back of his head. Seiichi wears an unmodified shihakusho with his lieutenant's badge worn around his right upper arm on a plain white band. The only addition he has made to his uniform is black armbands that go from his hands to his elbows. He has a silver cord around his left shoulder, signifying his role in the Management Department, as well as the Management patch under his division insignia on his back. Seiichi tucks his Zanpakuto into the right side of his obi. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Hakuda Expert: Kido Expert: Hoho Expert: High Spiritual Pressure: Expert Tactician: Weaknesses Physical Strength: Rigidity: Narrow-Mindedness: Zanpakuto Mayonaka (真夜中, Midnight) is Seiichi's Zanpakuto, and an unclassified type. In its sealed form, Mayonaka is a 25" katana with dark purple handle wrappings, black rayskin, and a gold tsuba shaped like a rounded square with the edges pushed in. The tsuba has a stylized moon and clouds etched onto it. The Oda family crest is visible on the habiki, in the same place it is visible on all Asauchi. Spirit: Mayonaka appears as an elderly, 5'6" Japanese man wearing deep purple yukata decorated with black plum blossom designs. He walks with a cane, but has a dignified air as if he was once a famed samurai. His hair is styled in a greying chonmage, and the features of his face are hidden by a noh mask. The mask's features change often, and seem to reflect Seiichi's mood, not Mayonaka's. Mayonaka is a cheerful and helpful spirit, always respectful and patient with his wielder. Seiichi dislikes his soft form of teaching, but has grown accustomed to it. No matter how frustrated Seiichi gets, it never seems to ruin Mayonaka's cheerful disposition. Despite that, there is something notably 'off' about Mayonaka's personality, and Seiichi has described some of his interactions with the spirit 'unsettling'. Seiichi gets along with Mayonaka, but is wary of him and avoids visiting him unless necessary. Inner World: Seiichi's inner world appears as a large, perpetual Tanabata festival at night, complete with thousands of festival attendees. However, these 'people' seem to move in repeated patterns and in off-putting, jerky ways. The people all wear different noh masks, and will not interact with visitors. Mayonaka is the only being at the festival that will acknowledge Seiichi's presence. In times of duress or when Seiichi is injured, the 'people' will take on injuries and their movements become more stilted and inhuman, though they will continue to move along their paths. The festival's lanterns will also dim and extinguish based on Seiichi and Mayonaka's physical and emotional states. * Shikai:'' : '''Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: ''' : '''Bankai Special Ability: Quotes Trivia Credit *All art belongs to http://snakes-on-a-plane.deviantart.com/ Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:1st Division Category:Lieutenants